


Punishment (Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: It’s never a good idea to be a naughty girl.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 287





	Punishment (Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader)

You whimper as you feel Ushijima’s fat cock throb in your cunt. You’re sitting on his lap naked as one of his arms locks you around the hips, preventing you from moving. You suck his fingers, tongue twirling and sucking his thick digits.

Ushijima continues to stare at the television. He looks bored. Or at least he pretends to be. His calm expression only betrayed by the clenched jaw. His arms and thighs are tense, and his big cock oozing precum in your cunt. He wants to push you on the floor and take you until you’re a sobbing mess. But no. Not tonight.

You’ve been a naughty girl – walking around the school all day with no panties. Bending over in front of him, giving him a peek of your glistening cunt. Other people could’ve seen, but you still did it. Oh, what a naughty girl you’ve been.

You struggle to grind your hips, but you couldn’t move. You look back at him whining. Ushijima bites back a groan as you plead with teary eyes. He can feel you dripping down his thighs. His hand leaves your lips to grope your tits. You moan, but one cold glance from him silences you. You keep quiet and stay still on his cock.

Nearly an hour later, Ushijima shuts the tv off. You hide your anticipation, but your pussy clenches around him. He leans forward, tracing his lips along your back and shoulders. Butterfly touches on your arm and thigh. But nothing more.

“Ushi~,” you whine about to cry. He hums, a deep sound that has you shivering. “Itou-san from the next class nearly saw,” he starts, “bending over like that to pick up your pencil, he almost saw.”

“I-I’m sorry, Toshi,” you choke out, eyes shutting when his hand grazes your inner thigh. “I won’t do it again! Please, Toshi.” You beg.

“Being a slut all day, testing my patience,” he growls. “Naughty girls like you don’t deserve to cum.” You cry begging for his cock, “No! Toshi please– Need your cum!”

“On your hands and knees,” Ushijima orders. You pull yourself off his cock, whimpering as his cock drags along your walls. You position yourself on the floor, looking back at him impatiently.

Ushijima kneels behind you and you moan in relief as he starts to push the tip in. But he stops.

He smirks and you wail. Ushijima pulls out and pushes in again, but just till the tip of his cock. He uses his hand to jerk off as he rocks back and forth. You whine in frustration, not getting enough stimulation. You want more. You _need_ more.

You were about to rub yourself, but he knows. “Don’t. Or I won’t let you cum for a month.” You shout, clenching your fist in anger. It was the longest ten minutes of your life. Staying still face down as your boyfriend’s cock just slips in and out, never penetrating fully. Your fists are clenched so hard, you wouldn’t be surprised if you drew blood.

The sound of Ushijima’s low groans and the wet sounds of his dick makes you pound your fists on the floor. With a final grunt, he cums. You feel your cunt fill with a wet warmth. He pulls you by the hair, your back to his chest. With a dark chuckle, “There, you said you needed my cum.”


End file.
